Anytime
by Simple Harmonie
Summary: Trad! Derek appelle Stiles à 4h heure du matin, Stiles va à sa maison pour réconforter le loup.


Traduction de **Anytime **de Zoey2012 ( u/4279469/Zoey2012 )

**Anytime**

Disclaimer : Ni l'auteur ni moi n'avons créé les personnages. Et rien n'est à moi dans cette histoire, à part les fautes.

Note de l'auteur : cette idée est venue un matin après un rêve que j'ai fait.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla à cause de son téléphone qui sonnait; il bailla et le décrocha. Il lut l'ID de l'appel qui disait Derek.

« _Allo?_» dit-il endormi.

« _Stiles..._» murmura un voix calme mais pourtant rauque.

«_Sourwolf* ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?_»

« _Peux-tu venir s'il te plait ?_» Stiles jura qu'il avait entendu Derek gémir quand il avait parlé; donc il saisit ses clés et écrivit un mot à son père :

_**Papa,**_

_**Je vais tôt chez Danny pour étudier et travailler sur un projet. De retour tard. Vers 11 heure.**_

_**Je t'aime, **_

_**Stiles.**_

« Juste dépêche-toi s'il te plait..» Le loup raccrocha après ça et Stiles sauta dans sa jeep, conduisant rapidement vers la maison de Derek.

* * *

(Note de l'auteur : Je sais que c'est incroyablement court, mais ce sera un Two-Shot. Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de tout taper.)

Note de la trad' : J'ai tout regroupé en un seul chap', c'est plus facile pour poster.

* * *

Quand Stiles sauta hors de sa jeep il faisait encore sombre et orageux. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et courut simplement à l'intérieur.

* * *

« _Sourwolf?_ » se signala-t-il comme il retenait sa respiration. Il entendit un grognement mais il décida que pour lui cela sonnait plus comme un gémissement. Stiles monta en courant à la chambre de Derek et entra à l'intérieur pour trouver le loup recroquevillé dans un coin; il tremblait visiblement et avait l'air si vulnérable. Stiles ne perdit pas de temps et alla rapidement aux cotés de Derek.

«_Der'? Tu vas bien ?_» Stiles s'assit devant lui. Il savait que Derek n'aimait pas beaucoup les orages, mais, ne savait pas à quel point ça le faisait réellement flipper. Derek gémit doucement et le regarda, avec de la peur dans ses habituels calmes et lumineux yeux verts. Le cœur de Stiles décrocha à la vue en face de lui. Il ne fut pas surpris du tout quand l'Alpha s'accrocha à lui en tremblant. Stiles ficha simplement ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de jais de Derek.

C'est comme ça que cela marchait habituellement; mais la plupart du temps c'était dans l'autre sens.**

«_ Chut...Ça va Der'..._» murmura doucement Stiles à son oreille.

Derek ferma juste les yeux. Il se détendit un peu quand il sentit Stiles embrasser sa tête. Stiles dut le sentir se relaxer car il sourit et continua à le réconforter.

* * *

Bientôt, l'orage stoppa et le soleil jeta un coup d'œil au dessus des arbres de la forêt environnante. Le soleil brillait à travers les fenêtres de la maison des Hales. Leur maison n'était pas brûlée complètement, mais c'était plus accueillant.(°°) Du moins c'est ce que Stiles pensait.

Stiles resta avec lui pendant tout l'orage.

« _Je suis désolé de t'avoir appeler à quatre heures du matin._»

Stiles sourit «_ Wouah, l'Alpha, Derek Hale, vient juste de me faire des excuses!_»

Derek essaya de le regarder longuement et sérieusement mais à la fin cela semblait plus joueur.

Stiles se pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement et tendrement. «Der-bear°, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Tu peux toujours m'appeler.»

«_A tout moment ?_» demanda Derek.

«_A tout moment._» confirma Stiles.

* * *

(*) : J'ai laissé sourwolf tel quel, parce que je trouvais que traduit ça sonnait mal. Comment c'était traduit dans la série ? (j'avoue ne plus me souvenir)

(**) : Habituellement c'est Derek qui rassure Stiles. (pour ceux qui n'avaient pas saisi)

(°°) : J'ai pas réussi à le traduire autrement, j'ai pas trop compris le sens du truc.

(°) : J'ai pas traduit en français ça aurait fait chelou et on aurait perdu le jeu de mots.

Note de l'auteur : S'il vous plait commentez et ne vous plaignez pas que c'est trop court.

Voilà, c'est ma première traduction, n'hésitez pas à me dire si des choses ne vont pas ! Je traduirais les rewievs pour l'auteur alors vous pouvez la féliciter si ça vous à plut.


End file.
